1000 palabras
by Kitsunero
Summary: [Songfic][NaruSaku]Cuando Naruto se marchó, Sakura no tuvo el valor de decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía. Ahora, susurra esas palabras con la esperanza de que pueda escucharlas algun día, y de que puedan recibir respuesta.


Bueno, llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir otro song fic, pero no me decidia por ninguna cancion. Hasta que me acorde de esta, 1000 words, que me encanta. La version que utilizo para el fic es la del juego FF X-2.

* * *

Veinte años han pasado desde que el demonio atacara la villa oculta entre las hojas, veinte años desde que naciste tú. Doce años han pasado desde que te conocí. En aquel entonces, pensaba que habría sido mejor no haberte conocido, que solo te interponías en mi relación con el que más tarde sería nuestro compañero. Pero después me di cuenta de que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Hiciste tanto por mí, y todo pese a lo mal que te trataba cuando éramos niños.

Cinco años han pasado desde que comencé a verte como algo más que un amigo. Cinco años en los que me fui enamorando poco a poco de tu dulzura, de tu amabilidad, de tu sonrisa… de ti.

**Se que me ocultas cosas,**

**Rodeándome de palabras tiernas**

**Tus palabras son como un sueño**

**Pero los sueños no me engañan**

**No tan fácilmente**

Me dijiste que te ibas a una misión. Una misión sencilla, sin problemas para el que iba a ser el próximo Hokage. Me dijiste que no me preocupara, que todo iría bien. Dijiste que pronto volverías, pero no podía creérmelo. Nunca se te dio bien mentir. Y mucho menos a mí.

**Cuando te fuiste, fui fría contigo.**

**Ni siquiera te dije "adiós".**

**Pero te oí decir**

**que lucharías tus batallas lejos de mí.**

**Es fácil decirlo**

En el momento de tu partida quería decirte tantas cosas. Y sin embargo, no te dije nada. Ni siquiera me despedí. Estaba enfadada. Pensaba, egoístamente, que así te quedarías a mi lado. Y aun siendo tan egoísta, tú dijiste que lo hacías por mí. Que te ibas por mí, que estar a mi lado me ponía en peligro.

"**No llores, volveré."**

**Te oí susurrarlo cuando salías por aquella puerta**

**Pero juré ocultar la pena.**

**Ahora, al recordar, pienso…**

**que quizá tendría que haber gritado.**

**¿Y si hubiera llorado, rogándote que te quedaras?**

**Ahora no tengo miedo**

**de decir lo que siento.**

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, luchando por salir. Pero hace mucho tiempo, juré que no volvería a llorar, que no volvería a ser débil. Y ahora, tiempo después, pienso en que hubiera pasado si hubiera derramado mis lágrimas, si te hubiera suplicado que te quedaras a mi lado, que te necesitaba.

Porque ahora, más que nunca, quiero decirte lo que llevo dentro, lo que pienso, lo que siento… quiero decirte que te amo.

**Son mil palabras**

**que resuenan a través del tiempo**

**Volarán hacia ti,**

**y aunque no te pueda ver, sabré que han llegado.**

**Llevadas por alas de plata.**

Desde el monumento de los Hokages, sobre la cabeza de tu progenitor, susurro estas palabras al viento, para que sea él quien te las haga llegar, allá donde estés. Palabras que sé que escucharás, aunque estés tan lejos de mí.

**Son mil palabras**

**mil abrazos**

**que te acunarán**

**y te harán olvidar la fatiga**

**por toda la eternidad.**

Palabras que sonarán en tu cabeza cuando más las necesites. Palabras que te defenderán y te darán la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, siempre que lo necesites. Porque no son solo palabras. Van acompañadas de mis sentimientos. Palabras que podrás escuchar cada vez que las necesites.

**Son mil palabras**

**que nunca fueron dichas**

**volarán hacia ti**

**te llevarán de vuelta a casa y a mis brazos**

**sobre alas de plata.**

Palabras que jamás dije a nadie. Pues nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de decirlas. Porque nunca antes había sentido lo que siento por ti. Palabras que también te piden que vuelvas a casa, a mi lado, y que te guiarán de regreso, por muy largo que sea el camino.

**Son mil palabras**

**que resuenan a través del tiempo.**

**Te acunaran,**

**y los años de soledad parecerán apenas días.**

**Te abrazaran para siempre.**

Palabras que te piden perdón. Perdón por como te traté en el pasado, perdón por no saber ayudarte cuando más lo necesitabas. Pero también son palabras reconfortantes, palabras que envolverán tu corazón, ayudando a sanarlo de cualquier herida, abrazándote. Abrazándote como quiero hacer yo cuando vuelvas a mi lado.

**Mil palabras…**

Palabras… que siguen esperando una respuesta.

Pasaron días. Días en los que, cada momento libre que tenía, acudía a las puertas por las que te vi marcharte en aquello ocasión con la esperanza de que aparecieses por el horizonte. Pero no lo hiciste, y los días, lenta pero incansablemente, se convirtieron en meses. Y seguías sin aparecer. Pero yo seguía acudiendo a tu encuentro en las puertas principales de la aldea. Y pese a que todos los días me encontraba con la soledad por respuesta, seguí esperando el día de tu vuelta, porque la esperanza, dicen, es lo último que se pierde.

Hasta que el día llegó. Ese día algo me hizo acudir a tu encuentro. Ibas a regresar, lo sabía. Así que dejé lo que estaba haciendo y salí a buscarte. Esperé y esperé, pero seguías sin aparecer. Iba a marcharme cuando escuché lo que llevaba meses esperando. Escuché tu voz. Al parecer todo había ido bien, pues hablabas con tus compañeros sobre tu comida preferida.

En ese momento, escuchándote bromear y reír, me entraron ganas de golpearte. ¿Cómo podías estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo que me habías hecho pasar con tu ausencia? Sin embargo, toda esa rabia se esfumó cuando me miraste. En ese momento, el resto del mundo desapareció, dejándonos solos ante los ojos del otro.

Te quedaste parado, sin decir nada, mirándome profundamente a los ojos desde la distancia. Me acerqué a ti sin apartar la vista de aquel cielo que eran tus ojos, perdiéndome en ellos. Tantas cosas que tenía que decirte, y ahora apenas podía abrir la boca.

Pronuncié lentamente tu nombre. Tres sílabas, tres sílabas que me parecieron eternas. Volví a separar mis labios para decirte algo, pero cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de ellos enmudeció cuando te uniste a mí en un ansiado beso. Un beso con el que morían todas las preocupaciones y miedos acumulados durante este tiempo.

Y de nuevo, cuando rompimos el contacto, todo lo que quería decirte se esfumó de mi cabeza, dejándome sin palabras y con la boca abierta. Si esperabas una respuesta, era incapaz de dártela. Así que fuiste tú el que tuvo que hablar. Y lo que dijiste fue lo más maravilloso que jamás había escuchado

- Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Bien, ya me direis que os ha parecido, que a mi hay alguna parte que no me termina de convencer, pero bueno...

Saludos!


End file.
